


Big Medicine

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [20]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctors make the worst patients... and tailors don't make very good doctors either...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Medicine

“I'm not drinking that.”  
  
Garak frowned.  
  
“Aren't you always saying you love to try alternative medicines?”  
  
Julian whined from under his covers.  
  
“Not on myself! And frankly, I doubt that drinking Cardassian sewage water is going to do me any good.”  
  
Grumbling, Garak held out the glass of murky liquid to his partner.  
  
“I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Now drink!”  
  
The doctor's voice was hoarse as he surrendered and emerged from his cocoon.  
  
“You swear it'll help?”  
  
“Solemnly.”  
  
Garak watched as Julian took the glass with shaky hands and drank.  
  
“Don't ask me what's in it, though...”


End file.
